


100 Things #9 (Chaos)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [9]
Category: CHAOS (TV 2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #9 (Chaos)

Unlike Billy, Casey never shied away from commitment. Admittedly he was much better at it when it came to his work than in matters of the heart, but in the end he could live with himself and that was really all that mattered. He'd given it the old college try when it came to Linda, really put all of himself that did not belong to the CIA into the relationship. That's when the whole thing had backfired on him. He'd lost enough of his concentration and focus that he became a liability instead of an asset to her, to himself and to the agency.

To his way of thinking there was no choice, he had to leave and get her out of his head. She was like a bullet stuck in the chamber and the only way to make things right was to remove the obstacle, break down the gun and completely clean and oil it. Okay, so maybe the analogy was a little awkward, but the sentiment was no less solid. That was why when he had walked Casey had decided no more romances or relationships. Sex was fine as long as it was anonymous. The thing he couldn't quite work out was how he was going to get Billy out of his heart and his bed.


End file.
